


Lost In Translation

by LettersFromTheAsylum



Series: Dick Grayson in New York City [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), White Collar, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, mentions of Robin (Grayson) and Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersFromTheAsylum/pseuds/LettersFromTheAsylum
Summary: If you intend to keep a secret, you must also keep it from yourself. - George Orwell





	

_ If you want to keep a secret, you must also keep it from yourself. _

 

  * __George Orwell__



 

 

Neal knew it would happen eventually, but he hoped he would have a little more time to sort things out. 

 

“Moz…” he said, shaking his head sadly. 

 

Mozzie stood there, speechless, eyes flicking between the two figures. Betrayal was evident on his features, mouth wide open, the glass in his hand forgotten.

 

“You.. you lied to me.” 

 

The words stung. Yeah, he’d lied before, even made a living off it, but he’d never lied to Mozzie. Mozzie knew everything there was to know about Neal Caffrey. But then, Neal Caffrey wasn’t real, was he?

 

Dick stood there, black combat boots, black tactical pants and an armor plated black shirt. In the middle of his chest was a blue bird.

 

Nightwing’s symbol.

 

And to his left - _Jesus Christ_ -

 

“Bruce Wayne?” Batman was not impressed. He raised an eyebrow, which you could actually see considering there was no cowl covering his face.

 

His voice rose in anger and Dick preferred a beating from Two-Face. Mozzie might actually give him a run for his money.

 

Bruce didn’t say anything, just looked to his son as if to say, _‘See what you’ve started?’_

 

Dick put his hands out as if he could pacify the older con man.

 

“Mozzie, I know this looks bad, but I can explain everything.” he ignored the look Bruce gave him.

 

Mozzie sat the glass down on the table before sitting down. “You’re not even a criminal, you’re a vigilante. You’re Batman’s partner,” Mozzie stood up from the table as if he’d suddenly remembered something. “And Batman is Bruce Wayne!”

 

Dick quickly shushed him, worried June or a maid might hear. 

 

“Mozzie, if you’ll just let me explain-”

 

“Have you been spying on me?”

 

“No! I’m not working against you!”

 

“Then explain!”

 

Dick took a deep breath and sat in the chair across from Mozzie. His hands were out on the table in front of him, trying to show Mozzie that he wasn’t going to restrain him. Just as he was about to speak, Mozzie interrupted.

 

“Am I going to need a drink for this?” he asked.

 

Dick nodded and watched as Mozzie poured a drink for himself, almost smiled when he was a little too generous.

 

“Continue,” Mozzie said sternly as he returned to his seat.

 

Dick nodded.

 

—

 

Two hours later, they both lost track of how much wine they’d had. Mozzie had warmed up to the situation a little, but he hadn’t stopped himself from commenting on how fitting Dick’s name was. Dick didn’t even tell him how tired that joke was, figured he owed Mozzie that one.

 

“So, Boy Wonder. Does the Suit know?” Mozzie asked.

 

Dick’s grin disappeared. He had given it thought, but he never wanted Peter to find out. He told Peter he’d never lie to him, and the guilt weighed on him everyday, but this was just too much. Bruce wasn’t even supposed to be here. 

 

Mozzie shook his head. “He’s going to find out, Neal. Either you tell him or he finds out on his own.”

 

Famous last words.


End file.
